


All At Once (Quite literally)

by anette



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Harry's inhaler, M/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Sub Harry, Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anette/pseuds/anette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had always been open to try new things, and Harry just liked to make Louis happy. Which is why when the other three boys approached Louis with an idea that was going to "spice up your sex life times like 100 mate, I promise" Louis couldn't pass up the offer, and when he looked to Harry for approval with hopefulhopeful eyes Harry responded with a curt nod, not because he wasn't nervous; but because he'd do anything to make his boy as happy as possible.<br/>or<br/>Just a little drabble about Harry's trying ot5 for the first time. With Larry endgame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All At Once (Quite literally)

**Author's Note:**

> i just love Harry and his inhaler like aw
> 
> this is unbeta'd so i apologize for any mistakes beforehand. I'll get it beta'd later... probably.

Louis had always been open to try new things, and Harry just liked to make Louis happy. Which is why when the other three boys approached Louis with an idea that was going to _"spice up your sex life times like 100 mate, I promise"_ Louis couldn't pass up the offer, and when he looked to Harry for approval with _hopefulhopeful_  eyes Harry responded with a curt nod, not because he wasn't nervous; but because he'd do anything to make his boy as happy as possible. Harry knows Louis would never do it without him, (they come as a package) nor would he have made Harry do it if Harry himself didn't feel comfortable with it. Harry had seen the way Zayn was looking at them lately, his gaze almost predatory. Or how Liam doesn't bother to look away anymore when they're feeling particularly frisky, instead sitting back and enjoying the show (though Harry's always been a bit of an exhibitionist, so it was really to be expected), as Niall licks his lips and sucks in sharp breaths; not even bothering to hide his erection.

They're all incredibly close, to the point where many of the fans already think they've all done it together; he's seen it on the internet. The other three boys seem like they've been plotting this for a while, the way that they pull Harry and Louis into Liam's hotel room where they must have everything set up for the night. Zayn lunges at Louis first, and Harry feels a pang at the thought that they did seem so have a bit of sexual tension going on between them for quite some time, not acting on it because, well, Louis is Harry's. But not for tonight. No, tonight everyone is fair game, so Harry stops thinking possessively and takes in the sight. They start taking off eachother's clothes, Liam is working at taking Harry's shirt off while Niall works at his own pants and Zayn and Louis are busy with eachother's shirts. Liam is gentle with him, leaving kisses down his collar bones and then his chest once his shirt is off, maybe sensing his hesitancy.

Niall comes up behind him and start working at taking off his jeans as Liam starts to trail kisses up his neck and behind his ears. Harry already feel a bit overstimulated; too many hands, and too many mouths but it's so so good. He hears Louis moan, rough and wrecked behind him and he tilts his head back to grant Niall better access to his neck (equality for all and all that)and he feels Liam start palming him, the only separation between Harry and Liam's hands being the thin cotton fabric of Harry's pants and he's already painfully hard. He feel Niall pulling on his shoulder and moving to his front, he and Liam push him gently down onto the mattress he turns his head a bit and see's Louis and Zayn, clearly not being as gentle as the other two, Louis is hovering over Zayn and they're making out feircely. Zayn switches their position so that Zayn is on top of Louis, rolling his hips down and emitting whines from the older boy. Harry let's out his own moan at the sight and arches his entire body upwards he sees Niall took up towards Zayn and Louis and cranes his neck at an unnatural angle to see Zayn signaling Niall to switch. Zayn crawls over quickly and Louis get's up as Niall makes his way over to him, Liam scoots over to make space for Zayn and Harry whimpers at the loss of contact, feeling the air hit the wet spot on his pants from where the precome has leaked, making him all the more sensitive.

He repositions himself under Zayn so that he has a clearer view of Louis and Niall and lets out a pleased whimper when Zayn pulls his pants down and takes him in his mouth. He feels Zayn's hot wet mouth engulf Harry's cock, taking in as much as he can and using one of his hands tomake up for what he can't reach. He has Harry gripping the sheets in one hand and Liams thigh with the other. He looks up to see Liam jacking off on his knees directly infront of his face, Liam aims his cock for Harry's mouth and swings his leg so that he's straddling Harry's chest. He's so _big._ Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't scared (albeit a bit jealous) of how well endowed Liam was. Harry took it in his mouth all at once, doing the things he knows Louis likes done to him. He laps at Liam's head and makes sure to press his tongue againt the sensitive vein on the underside of his vein as his head bobs up and down on the  _monster_ thatis Liam's cock. He feels Zayn reach up to play with his nipple, like to say  _"pay attention to me"_ and then gasps around Liam's erection when Zayn pinches it.Lam begins to thrust into his mouth rapidly and Harry feels himself start to gag, choking on Liam. Liam slows down and stokes his face, and Harry looks over to where Louis has stopped, despite a whining Niall underneath him, begging to come. He stares at Harry warily, making sure he's okay and then looks at Niall, and back to Harry. Harry gives a small nodd, reassuring both Louis and Liam that he's okay. He's already started to slip down though, so at this point what he says can't be as valid as it usually is; his judgment impaired. Liam fucks his mouth again, this time with even more force and Harry tries to open up his throat to allow his cock to slip in and out more easily but end's up gagging and choking nonetheless. He can hear Louis moaning at the other end of the bed and he hears Niall gasping out,  _"Oh daddy, fuck yes Louis, yes I'm such a slut, fuck me until I can't walk, Louuuiis yes yes yes."_ Harry's tears are blurring his vision but he can still feel the length og Liam's cock down his throat and he can feel Zayn pinching and twisting both his nipples and he feels himself dropping, slipping down further and further and he tries to protest but he can't and he wonders how he could ever feel so helpless. He shudders and groans as he comes into Zayns and he's so sensitive and he goes limp but Zayn and Liam are still there, Liam fucking into his mouth even harder, if humanely possible and Zayn is on his hole now and it's just _too much_. He can hear Louis and Niall, and Louis has been pretty quiet when it comes to words because he knows that's what puts Harry down (he's been trying to avoid that all night it seems), but now he's talking dirty to Niall, saying things like _"Yes, fuck, little whore, you gonna come for me, show me what a little cock slut you are? Not allowed to come yet, oh no not yet."_ And Harry's hearing it and that puts him over the edge, pushing him down into a place he's never been before, he feels like he can't breathe and Louis isn't there and he can feel Zayn's tongue in his whole along with 2 fingers and he's scissoring and fondling his balls in the other hand and Harry can't believe he's hard again and the overstimulation _hurts_  and _where is louis?_ Liam continues fucking into his mouth until he comes and then Harry swallows and Liam sees his head fall limply to the side so he looks to make sure Harry's alright and gets a look of horror on his face that would be funny if the circumstances were any different.

He pushes at Zayn's shoulder so Zayns sinful tongue and his hands are _finally_ gone. And he bends down to check on Harry, he waves his hands infront of Harry's face. Zayn turns to Liam. _"Shit man. Go get Louis."_ and then Liam is crawling the the other side of the bed. Harry vaguely realizes he's been mumbling  _"louis,louis,louis,louis."_ Soon he feels smaller hands on his face, pushing back his hair and wiping his tears, he feels familiar lips brushing his ears, whispering to him, "Shh baby, I'm here, yeah? Oh baby, we didn't have to do that; we never have to do anything if it makes you feel uncomfortable. My darling, darling boy, you're so good for me baby. You're down, yes?" Harry nods his head in reponse, still dazed. Louis wraps his arms around him and pulls him up so that he's is in a more comfortable position; Louis leaning on the headboard with Harry tucked into him with his head in Louis' neck. He feels himself coming back up and Louis' arms run up and down his spine as he starts to cry more outwardly, "Shh baby it's okay calm down." Harry starts to hyperventilate between sobs and he feels himself losing feeling in his fingertips, he's shaking all over until Louis reaches to the side and digs through their bag until he pulls out Harry's little blue inhaler and holds it up to his mouth, "Breathe" he says sternly. So Harry takes it with shaky hands and inhales until he feels better and a bit less lightheaded.He hands the inhaler back to Lous and he puts it beside him, probably not wanting to reach over to put it back. "Is he okay?" he hears a tired, but concerned sounding Niall. Harry lays his head back down so that he can nuzzle into the crook of Louis' neck and he feels Louis nodd against his hair. "Yeah, don't worry about him." he says, moving a hand to run through Harry's hair, scratching lightly at his scalp. Harry leans into the touch and positively _purrs_. Louis presses a small kiss to Harry's head. Harry blinks his eyes open again and looks around to see the other boys all cuddled up together on the other end of the bed. "We're real sorry Haz." Zayn says and Liam nodds, all three of the boys seeming genuinely concerned. "You gave us quite a scare there." Liam adds. Harry gives them a small smile, "It's alright. Maybe I just wasn't.."he pauses searching for the right words, "ready." Louis tilts his chin up and presses his lips to Harry's ear "Next time just tell me okay, baby?" Harry nodds, feeling his eyelids start to droop shut.He yawns, "Feel, all gross."he mumbles and cuddles closer. Louis slips out from under him and out of bed. When Harry makes grabby hands for Louis to come back, Louis simply holds up a finger and exits, leaving behind a very confused Harry. Louis comes back after a short time and motions at Harry to turn onto his side. He climbs in to the bed behind Harry and pulls the duvet to cover the both of them. Harry feels a hand coming around his waist and then a warm damp towel cleaning him up and he hums appreciatively. Louis kisses down every bump of Harry's spine while cleaning him up. Harry looks up to peek at his other boys, already asleep all over eachother and Niall's drooling and he thinks that even if he's not ready for it right now, he'll be ready next time beacuse he loves these boys more than anything. Harry shifts so that he's on his back and let's Louis drape over him, "Love you. So, so much." Louis get's out in between butterfly kisses to the space between his collarbone and his upper peck. Harry only manages to hum in agreement before he slips into pleasant sleep.


End file.
